Your Song
by Anti-XYo
Summary: Song Fic to "Your Song" by Elton John. LanceKitty some JeanScott, and I guess you could say there's some JeanElton in there too.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Sadly I also don't own "Your Song", it belongs to Mr. Elton John.   
  
  
  
This is my very first song fic! ::gasp:: Yeah, I usually don't like song fics, but some are actually really good. I decided to write this cause we're singing "Your Song" in choir and I thought it sounded like a song Lance would write for Kitty. I hope you like it!   
  
  
  
I have a bunch of ideas for short fics, but tomorrow is my 18th birthday, ::gasp:: and after that I'm going to Oregon to visit my family, so I won't have any of those written for a bit. Also if any of you have been reading ProFool and my story "Mutants of the Caribbean" and have noticed that we haven't gotten a new chapter up in a while I have the reason for you. The next chapter is mine (ProFool and I switch off) and I had it all typed up but then we got a new computer and my dad hasn't downloaded all of our old files onto it yet. So as soon as he does that I'll have that chapter up! On with the story!   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Your Song   
  
Lance sat on his bed with his guitar.   
  
"It's a little bit funny," He sang, "This feeling inside,   
  
I'm, not one of those who can easily hide,   
  
I don't have much money, but boy if I did,   
  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live…" He stopped playing as Pietro walked into the room.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"I was writing a song for Kitty till you interrupted me." Lance growled.   
  
  
  
Pietro sniggered and grabbed the paper lance had written his song on.   
  
"Ha! This is so corny!" He laughed.   
  
Lance grabbed the paper back, put his guitar in its case, and walked out of his room.   
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked, running ahead of Lance.   
  
  
  
"Away from you so I can write in peace!" He yelled before he grabbed his keys, walked out to his car and left.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Lance drove around Bayville trying to find a good place to write his song for Kitty. On his little drive he passed a couple art galleries and a sign for a circus that was coming. He smiled as he hummed the tune of his song and tried to come up with lyrics. He came to the park and decided it would be a good place to continue his song writing.   
  
  
  
He found a quiet place under a tree, sat down, took out his guitar, and started singing the lyrics he'd come up with, in the car.   
  
"If I were a sculptor, but then again no,   
  
Or a man who sells potions in a traveling show,   
  
I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do,   
  
My gift is my song and this one's for you." He smiled and wrote down what he's just sung.   
  
  
  
He sat back against the tree, closed his eyes and imagined how Kitty would react when she heard the song; then he started singing again.   
  
"And you can tell everybody, this is your song,   
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,   
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,   
  
That I put down in words,   
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."   
  
He started writing down the new lyrics, but was interrupted by a group of kids playing soccer by where he was sitting. Lance sighed and decided to find a new place to sing.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Lance sat on the mossy old roof of the boardinghouse trying to finish his song for Kitty.   
  
"Gah!" He yelled as Todd hopped next to him.   
  
"What cha doin', yo?" Todd asked, looking at the paper Lance was holding.   
  
"Trying to write a song," Lance growled, moving the paper so Todd couldn't read it, "Could you leave me alone?"   
  
Todd shrugged.   
  
"Sure, don't know why you're on the roof though, random place to write a song." He mumbled as he hopped away.   
  
  
  
Lance blinked as a cloud moved away letting the bright sun shine on him. He sighed, turned his back to the sun, and continued his song.   
  
"Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss,   
  
Some of the verses well they've got me quite cross,   
  
But the sun's been quite bright while I wrote this song,   
  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on."   
  
Lance smiled as the warm sun shone on his back, and he imagined Kitty's eyes. He loved her bright blue eyes, and he also loved that sometimes, depending on what she was wearing, her eyes were an almost green color. He wrote down what he's just come up with and started singing again.   
  
"So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do,   
  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue,   
  
Anyway the thing is, what I really mean,   
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." Lance wrote down the last verse of the song, wrote the chorus again and smiled at his finished song. He got off the roof and got his keys.   
  
"I'm going to the institute," he called before he walked out to his car and drove off.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
"Hello?" Kitty said as she answered the door, her eyes lit up when she realized who it was, "Lance! Like, what are you doing here?"   
  
  
  
"I wrote a song for you, do you wanna hear it?" He asked.   
  
  
  
Kitty smiled and took Lance's hand, "I'd, like, love to, but let's go to the backyard cause it's nicer out there."   
  
  
  
Lance nodded as Kitty led him to a sunny spot by the pool.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
"What is that noise?" Scott asked.   
  
"Lance came over and he's singing Kitty a song he wrote for her." Amara giggled from the window she was watching the couple from.   
  
"Really?!" Jean squealed, running to the window, "That's so sweet!"   
  
"Shh," Amara whispered as Scott joined them, "He's almost done."   
  
The three of them listened as Lance finished his song for Kitty.   
  
"And you can tell everybody this is your song,   
  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done,   
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,   
  
That I put down in words,   
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world,   
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind,   
  
That I put down in words,   
  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."   
  
  
  
Lance finished the last chords of the song and smiled at Kitty.   
  
"Did ya like it?" He asked.   
  
  
  
Kitty jumped up from where she had been sitting and wrapped her arms around Lance's neck. "I loved it!" She kissed him, "You're, like, so talented!"   
  
Lance pulled Kitty onto his lap and put his arms around her waist.   
  
"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled.   
  
The couple kissed again.   
  
  
  
"Aww!" Jean and Amara gushed from the window.   
  
  
  
"That was so stupid and corny!" Scott laughed, "How lame can you get?!"   
  
Jean sighed and turned to Scott with starry eyes. "Why don't you ever sing to me?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh, ah…well I…umm, crap." Scott mumbled.   
  
Jean and Amara sighed as Kitty said goodbye to Lance and headed into the mansion.   
  
"Stupid romantic." Scott mumbled as he headed out the door Kitty had just walked in.   
  
"Hey Lance!" Scott called, "Wait a sec!"   
  
"What do you want?" Lance asked, putting his guitar in the back of his jeep.   
  
"Well, uh, I need to learn how to sing." Scott said looking down at his shoes.   
  
Lance laughed, "And you want me to teach you?"   
  
Scott nodded.   
  
"Uh, sure I guess," Lance said, amused, "I charge twenty bucks an hour, bring whatever song you wanna learn to the boardinghouse tomorrow."   
  
"Um, thanks." Scott mumbled, before he walked inside.   
  
  
  
Lance shook his head, laughed, and drove away.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
"So what song do you want to learn?" Lance asked, after answering the door.   
  
"This one." Scott said, handing sheet music to Lance.   
  
"Can You Feel the Love Tonight, by Elton John?" Lance snorted, "I hate Elton John."   
  
"Yeah well I'm not singin' it to you, and Jean likes that song." Scott said.   
  
Lance laughed, "Whatever."   
  
An hour later Scott stormed out of the boardinghouse.   
  
"This is pointless!" He yelled.   
  
"You're telling me!" Lance laughed, "Better not try singin' that to her or she'll never speak to you again!"   
  
Scott growled, jumped in his car, and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm calling in a favor."   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
"What's going on?" Kitty asked after she found Amara, Bobby, and Sam looking out of a window.   
  
"Scott got Elton John to sing to Jean!" Amara giggled.   
  
"Why?" Kitty asked, looking out the window.   
  
"I guess he tried to get Lance to teach him to sing cause Jean thought it would be romantic, but it didn't work out." Bobby explained.   
  
Kitty snorted.   
  
"How'd he get Elton John to come over here?" Sam asked.   
  
"I dunno, Scott said it was some favor or something." Bobby answered.   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Lance sat in the park singing his song for Kitty.   
  
"Singin' that stupid song again?" Pietro asked, interrupting Lance.   
  
Lance growled.   
  
"I can't believe Kitty liked it. It's so lame!" Pietro laughed.   
  
"I am so over this!" Lance yelled. He got up, walked over to a trash can, and threw the song away, "Stop making fun of my music!"   
  
"Touchy!" Pietro laughed.   
  
Elton John walked through the park soon after Lance and Pietro left.   
  
"What's this?" He asked himself, noticing Lance's song in the trash, "Hmm, I could use this!"   
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
  
Kitty sat on a couch at the boardinghouse with Lance listening to the radio.   
  
"It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside…" sang Elton John's voice.   
  
"I, like, love this song!" Kitty smiled.   
  
"Kitty," Lance started, sitting up, "This is your song!"   
  
"I know," Kitty said, "That's, like, what the announcer guy said it was called."   
  
"No, I mean this is the song I wrote for you!" Lance exclaimed.   
  
"Oh yeah! I, like, thought it sounded familiar!"   
  
"I hate Elton John." Lance growled. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 


End file.
